


Three Little Words

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [16]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, drizzle of angst but do not fret, first I love you, happy endings, i must say, this is pretty darned cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitch has them on his tongue, but he can't seem to say those three terrifying little words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry that I haven’t updated in a while! I’ve been busy with other stories, writings separate from this site, and family. But today I was just sitting around, watching Psych, and so I thought, why not? I was only spurred on when I realized that I hadn’t updated in so long. I hope you enjoy!

He was _so close_ to saying it.

So. Fucking. _Close._

But every time he opened his mouth to say it to him, those three, little, terrifying little words, his voice died in his throat. Every time he worked through the first two, he changed the subject to ‘your shirt’ or ‘this pizza’. He was _ashamed,_ but he was also afraid.

And fear seemed to always win the battle.

Mitch stared at Scott, his thoughts flying at one million miles an hour, breath caught in his throat. He was so lucky. So, _so_ lucky to have Scott, to be able to hold hands and kiss him and accept his _I love you’_ s without ever having to say them back, because Scott was kind and understanding and loving.

It wasn’t that Mitch didn’t love Scott. He was the furthest thing from simply not loving him.

He almost wished that was the case, because he could then pack up his things and say ‘see you later’ without a second glance and free of guilt. But, he loved his Scott with everything from his soul to his mind, but he couldn’t say it. He couldn’t say it for many reasons.

It meant commitment. It meant he could be hurt, that Scott had his heart in his hands and that he could crush it at any moment. It meant that what had happened in the past could happen with Scott.

Even after a full year of stuttering through botched attempts of confessions and anxiety itching up his throat, every night, Mitch was able to whisper those three, little, courage-sucking words to Scott’s sleeping face.

Tonight should have been the same, but after Mitch whispered the short words into blond hair, he felt that they were empty, fear-filled, and worthless. Those words should never feel that way.

“Scott,” Mitch whispered, shaking his boyfriend’s shoulder, and then scooting back a little.

He stared at his face, waiting with baited breath, heart pounding.

No way was he going to do this.

But he was, wasn’t he?

After Scott didn’t stir, Mitch pushed himself up onto his elbow and shook Scott harshly. “Wake up!”

Scott moved underneath his hand, and Mitch yanked it away as if he had been burned. “What the fuck, Mitch?” Scott mumbled, turning his head and cracking open one eye to look at the glowing alarm clock. “It is three fucking A.M.”

Mitch could only look at him with wide eyes, his heart in his throat.

Scott looked at him for a moment, and then, seeming to register that something was off, he sat up until his eyes could meet Mitch’s evenly. He frowned. “What’s the matter?”

“I-I want to tell, tell you that, um,” Mitch struggled for the words, his heart pounding so hard that it was all he could hear.

“It’s alright, Mitch, you can tell me.”

“I love you,” Mitch whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and then opening them again to see Scott’s face, which made everything he’d exposed worth it.

Scott looked somewhere between ecstatic and I-can-hardly-believe-this, and tears were in his eyes.

“I love you,” Mitch stated again, feeling more confident, more _trusting_.

“I love you,” Scott said, and, reaching out, pulled Mitch tight against him, Mitch wrapping his own arms around Scott’s broad back.

Mitch fell asleep in Scott’s arms and Scott in his, and had the best night’s sleep of his life. He couldn’t care less what their future would be, he didn’t worry about his heart getting crushed in uncaring hands, because he knew that Scott was the one for him.

He loved Scott, and he was able to say it freely everyday, anytime.

It felt _amazing._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
